Possessed II: Ghosts Will Rise
by celtic-dreamscape-94
Summary: Sequel to Possessed. So the curse was abandoned. When it discovers a new host, it's angry, it wants payback. And this time it's bigger, it's stronger, and there's no boundaries. Get ready for the return of the possessed.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Sequel to Possessed! I hope this one will live up to the standards of the first story. I give a special shout out to author: shadowontherun who suggested a sequel and was a huge inspiration in helping to create the plot. THANK YOU SO MUCH. xoxoxo. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

Draco wound a curl of Hermione's hair round his finger as they sat by the lake, right in the spot where they had first begun. The spot where they had had their first relationship fight, the spot where they had sat after declaring themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend and the spot where they sat almost every evening since. Free from the bustle of school life and free to do what they pleased, they could relax and just be together. Although it had only been two weeks since the events which had brought them together, it could have been years. It had been a huge impact on school life when they would sit together, be seen sharing a brief kiss in the corridors or anything related with them being together really. It was never something that had been thought of. Gryffindor and Slytherin together, muggle born and pureblood, as attached to each other as any brother and sister would be.

As far as their friends' reactions had gone, everyone was at least a little bit angry, even if they didn't always show it. Harry had had a minor outburst on the day after finding out, but nothing serious. Ron still wasn't happy in the slightest and was probably the angriest person in the school because of his best friend's relationship with long-time enemy Slytherin. His and Hermione's arguments would always lead back to the fact that Ron had the emotional range of a teaspoon, and therefore had the inability to be happy for Hermione because he was currently angry. Pansy was in a condition of mental breakdown, which was to be expected considering she was now 'dumped' for a Gryffindor. Draco had tried numerous times to explain to her that she hadn't been his girlfriend in the first place, but to no avail. He had no choice but to leave her to stew in her own emotional turmoil. Blaise seemed surprisingly...normal. But he was indifferent most of the time anyway. Crabbe and Goyle were as thick as ever, and were fired from position of Draco's 'bodyguards' when Draco found them taunting Hermione.

The obvious was to be expected from the houses as a whole. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seemed unconcerned, considering it wasn't anyone in their houses that were affected. If anything, they were just bewildered by what had happened. Slytherin and Gryffindor became bigger rivals than before, if that were possible. The Slytherins blamed the Gryffindors for turning Draco over to their side, and the Gryffindors blamed the Slytherins for turning Hermione over to their side. There would never be a time when everyone would be happy. But that was life.

Today had been the average kind of day, sitting beside each other in lessons, Ron having a miniature seizure when he saw the two kissing, evening beside the lake. What could be better? Oh, Ron _not _having a seizure would be better. But that was his fault anyway.

* * *

When dinner came round, Draco and Hermione climbed back up to the castle. Draco wrapped his arm round Hermione's shoulders and pulled her close. Hermione put her arm round Draco's waist.

"So you like your new ring?" Hermione asked, glancing at the shiny new silver on his finger. It had a thick silver rim and an elevated silver pattern of two snakes; their jaws open on a sun with a diamond in the middle. The inside was a worn black colour.

"It's perfect. I love it," he replied, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

Once inside the castle, they split ways at the huge oak doors to the Great Hall. Hermione sat next to Ron. No matter how much he hated her being with Draco, he still allowed her to sit next to him.

"Hi Ron."

"Hi," he replied bluntly.

"Hey, do you want a chocolate?" Hermione smiled.

"Why not?"

Hermione brought a chocolate from her pocket and handed it to Ron. Placing it in his mouth he chewed and began nodding. "That's good."

"Oh good, Draco gave them to me," Hermione smiled.

Ron's jaw movement immediately stopped as he processed the information. His eyes narrowed.

"You know, you've really got a mean streak," Ron replied while trying to remove the chocolate from his mouth with a napkin, reluctantly swallowing the remnants, "What's happened? He's rubbing off on you."

"No he's not; I just want you to be able to accept that Draco and I are together."

"What, by feeding me chocolate that _he _gave you?"

"Ok, maybe not, but my point still stands. Why won't you give him a chance?"

"Because he's our enemy, he always has, he always should be. You want me to change my mind when he's discriminated my family for years, and yours come to mention it?"

"Well, one, he's _your _enemy," Hermione prodded his chest gently, "not mine, and two, yes, I want you to ask him whether you can be friends."

Ron spluttered, "Are you _insane_? Why would I want to be friends with him? The fact that you're his girlfriend is bad enough, I'm not asking him. He'd have to apologise first, and properly, seriously, no joke. I'm not even sure I could do it after that, but I would like to hear him say it."

Hermione nodded, "Right then, be right back." She stood from her seat and started towards the Slytherin table.

"Hermione! Come back!" Ron tried to keep his voice low.

"You wanted an apology, you're gonna get one," Hermione replied with a shrug.

Ron rolled his eyes. Why did he say that? It wasn't as if he was going to forgive Malfoy, _ever_. So why did he even mention it?

Hermione walked up behind Draco and tapped him on the shoulder, bending over and whispering in his ear when he turned his head.

"Ronald would like to hear an apology for all the things that happened between you two over the years, would you be able to do that?"

"Weasley wants an apology? He isn't ill is he?"

"I was thinking the same thing, but apparently he'd appreciate it."

"I'm not sure; I don't see him as the kind of person who would actually forgive me even if I said it." Draco looked over at Ron, who was slouched over his plate, casting strained glances at him and Hermione.

"For me? I'd like it if he didn't keep having fits when he sees us together. _Please_?"

"Ehhh, _alright_," Draco replied a little reluctantly, "Only for you though."

"Do I have to call him Ron?"

Hermione laughed. "It would probably be a good start."

Draco's expression turned to one of displeasure, but he got up from his seat anyway.

"If he doesn't forgive me, I'm not doing it again," Draco warned.

"Ok, fine," Hermione agreed. She took his hand and led him to the Gryffindor table. As they approached, Ron glanced at them nervously before resuming staring at his dinner. Draco paused in step, but Hermione urged him on.

"Go on, he won't bite."

"I'm not scared of him Hermione. It's just a weird situation."

"Sorry."

Draco awkwardly crouched on his haunches just beside Ron.

"So, um, We-_Ron,_" he corrected.

Ron froze before turning to Draco. "I'm sorry?"

"Ron," he repeated.

Ron just stared. Not once in his whole life at Hogwarts did he ever think that he would hear that word come from Draco Malfoy's mouth.

Draco continued, "I'd like to apologize for the way I treated you and your family, since the very beginning. Can we start again? Wipe the slate clean, y'know." He looked extremely uncomfortable, shifting his weight onto the other leg every few moments.

Ron just sat there, bewildered. "Malfoy, um-"

"Oh come on, I called you Ron, can you at least try and call me Draco?"

Ron looked up at Hermione helplessly, petrified, as if to say, who the hell is this?

Hermione nodded down at Draco encouragingly.

Ron shifted his gaze back to Draco again. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. Draco raised his eyebrows, waiting for Ron's reply. Ron finally managed to make sound come from his mouth.

"Um, you're apologizing..."

"It seems that way doesn't it?" Draco replied. He had to restrain himself from adding Weaslebee to the end of the sentence. It was just habit. Habits were hard to break.

"O..._kay_. Apology....accepted?" Ron mumbled slowly.

"That would be nice."

Ron nodded, swallowing hard.

Draco narrowed his eyes, waiting for something more, but when nothing did, he rose and turned his back on Ron, looking around before resting his gaze on Hermione.

"Apology."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Can I go now?"

"Of course," Hermione laughed.

She let Draco go back to his own table before looking back at Ron, who was still in shock. She grinned and rolled her eyes, taking her seat back.

"He...he _apologized_. He _actually_ apologized....bloody hell."

"Yes Ronald, he did," Hermione replied, "Told you he's changed. And I thought you said you wouldn't be able to forgive him?"

"But....I didn't think he'd actually apologize....bloody hell," he said, staring into the distance. Suddenly looking around, he began speaking in the high pitched voice he usually used when he was scared, "Where's Harry? He needs to hear about this!"

As if he heard, Harry walked in through the doors and sat next to Ron, taking in his appearance in confusion.

"What's happened?" he asked as Ron's mouth began opening and closing again.

"Y-y-you missed it!" Ron cried.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Missed what?"

Ron only made strange noises, so Harry looked to Hermione for enlightenment, but she only smiled as she forked a square of potato and put it in her mouth.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking back at Ron.

"Malfoy! He - he came over right - "

Harry nodded slowly, waiting for Ron to continue.

"He..._apologized_," Ron said, moving his face closer to Harry.

Harry's brow crumpled, "I'm sorry?"

"Exactly!" Ron cried.

"Apologized for what, exactly?"

"Everything!"

"Ron, are you alright? You aren't finally feeling the effects of eating three times your own weight each day are you?"

Hermione laughed from behind Ron.

"Am _I _alright? Don't you mean, is _Malfoy _alright?" Ron whimpered.

Harry looked over at Malfoy suspiciously.

"Are you sure? You're not just _really _drunk?" Harry asked, finding it hard to believe Ron's story.

"Of course not! He said sorry, _right to my face_!" Ron confirmed.

Hermione found it funny to watch Ron descend into madness, all because someone said sorry to him. Imagine the fun she'd have if she could get Draco to ask him to be his friend...

"Is this true Hermione?" Harry turned to her.

Hermione smiled, "Yup, do you want an apology as well?"

"I'll....I'll be fine," he replied, looking a bit lost.

* * *

Returning to the common room, Ron and Harry were still in shock. How long did it take for them to get over it? Hermione sat back into the big armchair by the fire and curled up, hugging her legs.

"What did you do to him Hermione?" Ron asked after sitting on the couch and thinking for a moment.

"It wasn't me; I didn't make him change."

"Well, you must have done _something_," Ron insisted, "Malfoy was a git before....and I can't believe I'm saying this....he was _nice_."

Hermione yawned and snuggled her head into the soft fabric, shutting her eyes, "What the observant person you are."

"But-"

"Just shut up now Ron, we'll talk again tomorrow."

"Hermione this is seri-" But Hermione was already fast asleep. Ron sighed heavily. He nudged Harry.

"I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, I will in a minute."

"Night."

Harry nodded while staring into the fire. Funny how one thing could have such a big impact. Now he really knew the meaning of 'expect the unexpected.' Unexpected was a bit of an understatement.

**_A/N: What do you think??? Please reveal you thoughts to me, I'm not a mind reader :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting in Potions, waiting for the lesson to begin, Harry and Ron whispered between them. Draco was still the hot topic.

"What do you reckon's happened to him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, maybe Hermione's a better witch than we thought..."

"I think it's more than that mate, he called me Ron and all."

"Blimey."

"Yup," Ron shifted in his seat, "Scared the living daylights out of me."

"I bet," Harry replied, puffing out his cheeks as he breathed out.

"Next thing y'know, he'll be asking whether we can be friends!" Ron laughed nervously.

"Hey Ron, Harry, can we be friends?" asked a voice from behind them.

They both jumped and Ron emitted a sound somewhere between a shriek and a whimper.

"Please, for God's sake, tell me what the hell has gotten into you Malfoy!"

Draco and Hermione took their seats beside the pair.

"Well, that's a big question there Ronald," Draco replied with a smirk.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Don't call me Ronald. I can only just bear Hermione calling me that."

"Right, ok then Ronald-" Draco began.

"Oh, well it's good to see there's some trace of the old you in there, I was worried Hermione had swapped you for your twin brother," Ron replied sarcastically.

Draco grinned. "You don't tend to become a completely different person when love steps up to the plate."

"May I ask what happened that brought you together?" Harry asked.

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances before turning back to Harry and simultaneously replying, "No."

"Why not?" Ron took the words from Harry's mouth.

"Because, it's not something we want to talk about, ok? I'm surprised people don't know already," Hermione told him.

"You know we're gonna find out one day," Harry said, sounding very sure of his words.

"Maybe, but that day's not today," said Draco.

As if to officially finish the conversation, Snape marched in and immediately began the lesson.

"Page 274. Horixa Draught. A powerful nightmare potion. Very difficult to produce. You will be making it today."

Draco heard Ron and Harry groan loudly beside him.

"Need a hand with yours?" Draco offered.

Ron looked at Draco tiredly. "Look, you've already added the word 'sorry' to your vocabulary and asked us to be friends inside the space of twelve hours. Can you lay off for a bit? Y'know, before the universe implodes?"

Draco laughed, "Right then."

"Something you find funny, Mr Malfoy?" Snape droned.

"No, Professor," Draco replied quickly.

Snape's glare remained on Draco for another few moments before turning back to his explanation of Horixa Draught.

Five minutes of note-taking later, the students were supplied with the ingredients to create the draught. Obviously uncomfortable with the change in formation of students in his class, Snape always seemed to be looking over Draco and Hermione's shoulders, staring in awe as they managed to produce a perfect potion between them, and silently laughing as Harry and Ron managed to produce a lump of glowing, brown coloured goo. Snape continuously wondered how Draco and Hermione could possibly work together and produce a flawless potion, without killing each other. So at the end of the lesson, he kept them behind.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, would you care to explain why you were working together today?"

"Urm..." Hermione started, scratching her arm.

"Student unity, Professor, you know, urm, healthy relationships with all class mates," Draco supplied quickly.

"So," Snape narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands on the desk, "Student unity includes kissing your six-year-long rivals, on the lips?" He emphasized his last two words with a hiss.

Silence.

Snape curled his lip distastefully. "You are dismissed." He glared at Draco and Hermione in turn.

They both turned and headed out, Draco holding the door for Hermione as she stepped underneath his arm.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy, your father would not be impressed."

Draco held the door open with his fingertips, looking down at the floor briefly before turning his stony gaze back to Snape.

"I don't care." Draco left the room before anything more was said between them.

Hermione watched Draco as he stepped out of Potions with a fiery glare and a clenched jaw.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," he replied, attempting to brighten up and smile. He put his arm round Hermione's shoulders and guided her away from Snape's lair.

"Sure?"

"Yep, just breaking the mould."

Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion, but she said nothing more.

* * *

"Ok Harry, this is really creeping me out, what are we gonna do about Malfoy?"

"How, exactly, am I supposed to know Ron?

"But what do we say to him? He just asked us to be his friends for god's sake!"

"Yay! Let's go bake cookies!" cried Harry sarcastically.

Ron glared at him.

"What do you want me to say?! I'm not the fountain of all knowledge!"

"You should be," Ron mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Harry and Ron walked on in silence for a few moments before Ron announced that he needed to pee, so left Harry alone on the walk to History of Magic. Once Ron was out of sight, Harry started whistling. He felt surprisingly happy despite the strange situation with Malfoy. Or maybe in some way, it was because of the situation with Malfoy.

Suddenly he was grabbed roughly from behind, a damp cloth pressed over his mouth, concealing his outcries. He began feeling lightheaded as the chloroform numbed him. His eyes slowly flickered closed. Harry's limp body was dragged back into a broom cupboard, where the assailant propped him up and poured a dose of potion into his mouth, forcing it to go down. The figure smiled at its work and brushed off the black leather gloves covering his hands.

* * *

Harry murmured softly as the effects of the chloroform wore off. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, and it was extremely dark. He slowly got to his feet and felt around for anything that would help him remember what had happened and where he was. Remembering his wand, he felt around in his pockets, bringing it out and muttering, "Lumos."

Perfect. A small dusty broom cupboard. Harry turned the door handle and stepped out into the bright corridor. He squinted, remembering he was supposed to be on the way to History of Magic. Rubbing the back of his head, he began walking in what he thought was the right direction.

Eventually, he reached the classroom. Scrunching his eyes up tight, trying to relieve the stinging sensation filling them, he entered. But what he thought he should have seen and what he actually saw were two very different things. The walls of the room were blackened, burnt and crumbling. The desks were charred and covered in ash. Scorched papers littered the floor and the worktops. Bookcases lay splintered on the floor.

But that was nothing, nothing compared to a whole class of corpses. Every single student, burnt with ash black skin and smoke grey eyes, slumped over their desks. Professor Binns lay on the floor by the blackboard in the same condition as everyone else. Harry moved forward, his throat tight, closing up, as he took it all in. His hand clamped over his mouth in shock, tears burning his eyes, he swivelled on his heel to face the door again. A roar of agony emitted from his lips as he took in the scene before him. He collapsed to his knees in the centimetres of ash. The tears gathered in his eyes escaped and poured down his cheeks, capturing the black dust on his face and dragging it down, leaving trails on his pale skin.

Three bodies. Swinging gently. A noose around each neck. Gaping mouths. Wide eyes. Dried tears on their pallid skin. Ron. Hermione. Draco. Harry cried out, gouging deep tracks out of the wooden floor with his fingernails. Blood pouring from his hands as the splinters cut deep.

A dark figure watched from the doorway, a satisfied, wicked smile etched on their lips.

**_A/N: What did you think? And who can spot the thing that's wrong with what happened in the last paragraph?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry!"

"Hey, come on mate, wake up!"

"Harry!"

"No…NO!" Harry moaned.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Come out of it, come on."

Harry's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. His vision was blurred and unsteady, but he could make out three figures towering above him. He turned his head from side to side, feeling cold water lap against his cheeks. Brown hair, blonde hair and ginger hair. Hermione, Draco and Ron?

"Malfoy…" he mumbled, "You're dead…"

"What?! What did I do?" the blonde figure cried.

"No, no you idiot, you were…dead," Harry repeated drowsily.

All three figures looked at each other in turn.

"I'm sorry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Suddenly, Harry sat bolt upright with wide, fearing eyes.

"You're dead, all of you, YOU'RE DEAD!"

They took a quick step back and looked at Harry in confusion.

"Harry, we're not dead mate, we're right here," Ron assured him.

"You are! You...you were hung...from the ceiling...of..."

They exchanged worried glances again before turning back to Harry.

"I think he needs a trip to the hospital wing," said Draco, nervously glancing at Harry's crazed, soggy appearance.

Hermione nodded and reached for Harry's arm to help him up, but he recoiled and pushed himself backwards along the flooded bathroom floor.

"Harry, we need to get you to the hospital wing, you're obviously not right in the head. Please," Hermione told him gently.

Harry looked at Hermione's offered hand through stinging, tearful eyes.

"I don't...I...I don't _know _anymore!" Harry whimpered.

"Hey, come on, we're your best friends, you can trust us," Hermione pleaded.

Harry looked uncertainly towards Draco, who rolled his eyes. Hermione picked up on the situation.

"Ok, so Draco's not your best friend, but he's your friend, if you let him be."

Harry once again looked back at Hermione and slowly placed his hand in her own, looking like a lost boy.

"Don't worry mate, it'll be fine," Ron chipped in.

As they walked out the door towards the hospital wing, Draco touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey, maybe he was hit with the Horixa Draught," he whispered.

Hermione contemplated for a moment, "But...who would do that?"

"I'm not sure, but if he thought we had been hung...then it's a possibility."

"I s'pose. We'll see what Madam Pomfrey makes of it."

The journey to the hospital wing was a slow one. Harry kept breaking down every time he remembered those three swaying corpses. Those three swaying corpses who were now very much alive and walking beside him. What the hell had happened? He could faintly remember passing out, but everything else was a blur. A chill ran down his spine, the soaked robes feeling icy cold against his warm skin. At least they were alive though. At least he still had his best friends beside him.

Once they arrived, Harry was forced onto the nearest bed while Draco went in search of Madam Pomfrey.

"Why are you alive?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron thought for a moment. "Because I'm not dead."

"But...why?"

"Oh, would you rather I was dead then Harry? Would you rather have me hung from the ceiling?" Ron crossed his arms.

"No, of course not...but what happened to me?"

"You tell me."

"I don't remember...apart from being dragged into a broom cupboard and passing out."

Ron looked at Hermione, hoping for some kind of answer.

"It could be the Horixa Draught," she whispered in return.

Ron's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"The potion we made this_ morning _Ronald!"

"Oh right, yeah....what does it do again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "God, I wish you would listen sometimes. You need to know your stuff for times like these. Times when your _best friend_ get's attacked."

"Sor_ry_!" cried Ron.

"It's a nightmare draught. When drunk it puts the victim into a state where they are asleep. They have horrible nightmares which seem very real to them. Which in this case causes, hopefully, _short-_term amnesia."

"Who invents that!?" Ron replied, a little bewildered.

"I don't _know _Ronald, some weird bloke who likes having nightmares and memory loss."

Ron glanced back at Harry, "So, um, how did he end up in a flooded bathroom when he remembers being dragged into a broom cupboard?"

"Sleep walking?" Hermione suggested, "Maybe he walks around like he's doing in the nightmare, but he's obviously disorientated...so he ends up somewhere completely different."

"Right...."

At that moment, Draco walked in with a rather worried looking Madam Pomfrey. No doubtedly fearing another possessed student. It made it worse when she saw _both _Draco and Hermione in the room.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, we found Harry in the boy's toilets. He was unconscious. Just wondering what was wrong. When he woke up, he thought we should be dead."

"Who would 'we' be?"

"Ron, Draco and I."

"Right, clear off then," she commanded as strongly as she could. She obviously felt uncomfortable near the two students she was most afraid of.

The three left the room, allowing Madam Pomfrey to do her work.

Harry watched as the matron walked over in front of him. She examined him carefully, scribbling on her clipboard every now and then.

"What's wrong with me Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked nervously when she appeared to have finished.

"Oh, it just appears to be a dose of Horixa Draught. But a very strong one at that; far modified from the average strength of the kind you would be brewing in class, Mr Potter," she told him, "And it would also appear that you have short term amnesia."

"Oh, _fan_tastic," Harry groaned. He thought for a moment, "Wait, I should have known it wasn't real! Professor Binns is a_ ghost_ for goodness sake, he can't die!"

Madam Pomfrey walked towards the door to let in the other three. Hermione and Ron quickly began raining down questions on Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it?"

"Is it serious?"

"Is he gonna be ok?"

Madam Pomfrey held up her hands for silence. "He will be fine. Just had a strong dose of Horixa Draught."

Draco smiled. "I'm good."

"Why did it happen though?" asked Hermione, "Why give it to Harry, and then leave him alone?"

"What do you remember Harry?" enquired Draco. He sat down on the opposite bed, still finding it a little uncomfortable being able to talk to Harry in such a civil way.

"I don't...oh...wait. I remember...I was grabbed from behind. Black gloved hands. But...at one point, they lifted their hand. When it came back down, it was covered in black liquid..."

Draco nodded, but then suddenly froze.

"Black...liquid?"

"Yes..." replied Harry, his brows knitted together in confusion, "Why?"

"Hermione, word outside please."

"What?" Hermione answered.

"Um, now, please."

"Ok...."

Once they were stood outside, the doors to the wing safely closed, Draco took Hermione's shoulders gently.

"Black liquid, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "And...?"

"They lifted their hand up, presumably to their face, and black liquid covered the glove when Harry saw it again."

"Yeah...what's you-" Hermione's eyes widened, "You don't think?"

"Could be."

"But...how?"

"What if it wasn't destroyed?"

"God Draco, what if it wasn't? What if it's back?"

"I don't know Hermione, I...don't know."

Hermione and Draco stood in silence looking around. Draco's hands on his hips, he breathed out shakily.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Why did they do that to Harry? There was no reason."

Draco thought for a moment. "Maybe, it wasn't aimed at Harry...maybe it was to get to us."

"Why?"

"We abandoned it. I felt its pain, I felt its _anger_."

"But how did it attack Harry? It was never that advanced..."

"I don't know, but we need to find out who it is."

"How?"

"We...have to wait."

_**A/N: Thoughts? Deep brain waves? Anything? Just press that green button! ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione re-entered the hospital wing trying to look as unsuspicious as possible.

"What was all that about?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry, personal issues," Hermione lied. Well, lied to an extent, considering it was _partially_ personal.

"Um...how's black liquid personal?"

"Don't worry about it."

Draco returned to the bed where he had been sat before and flopped over it with a groan.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron gestured at Draco.

"Oh, he's fine," Hermione told him, but she still had a hint of worry on her face.

However, Ron wasn't convinced when Draco began hitting the back of his head softly on the duvet. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Right then."

"Hermione, why is Draco acting like Ron?" Harry asked, giving Draco a strange look.

"OI!" Ron cried.

Draco noted that Harry had called him by his first name, but that was the least of his worries right now. The curse was coming back. No clue when, no clue how, no clue who. But it was coming for them. After what happened last time and being terrified, knowing that this time it was going to be stronger and more powerful scared him shitless.

"I'm going," announced Draco.

He sprung from the bed and walked from the wing before anyone could reply.

"He's got a lot on his mind," said Hermione, replying to Ron and Harry's confused expressions.

* * *

Despite the fact that he should be going to Defence against the Dark Arts, Draco began walking out to the boathouse. To say that he wasn't in the mood for learning would be an understatement. He had thought that damn curse had been destroyed. Whoever had taken the ring had been an incompetent fool. Why would they let it out of sight until they had gotten rid of it? Didn't they realise the risk that threatened everyone now? Draco would have thought that it would just be himself and Hermione in trouble, but after the attack on Harry, anyone could get hit.

_This isn't the end. This isn't the end. Don't think you're forgotten._

That's what the curse had told him before he had been freed. Never had he been through so much pain. It had been like having knives inside him, stabbing, lacerating his insides. Being sliced open was soothing compared to having the curse torn from his soul.

Draco's hands curled into fists in his hair as he sat by the lakeside. How would it be defeated now? How much damage would it be able to inflict before he found its weakness? It wasn't as if the possessed would stand there quietly and allow him to rip the two souls apart. Wait, what if there were even more this time? Hermione got infected by touching the ring herself, so what happens if the curse could now infect people at its own will?

Draco breathed heavily, shivering violently as the cold wind battered him.

"FUCK!" he yelled across the lake. The sound echoed across the water and through the mountains as Draco felt hot angry tears fill his eyes.

"Draco?" Hermione said timidly, obviously having heard his outcry.

Draco pulled his hands from his hair and looked over his shoulder at Hermione before turning his back on her again and staring over the lake, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I don't think I can do it again Hermione, what are we s'posed to do? It's coming back, bigger, stronger, and we don't have a clue who it is or what they're capable of."

Hermione sat beside Draco and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be alright, we'll figure it out, we'll make sure nobody gets infected."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her tight as if she might disappear at any moment.

"I thought that was the end of it," Draco whispered.

"Me too," Hermione sighed, "me too."

A moment of silence passed.

"Well, look at it this way; it'll be you saving the school this time, not Harry. Your turn in the spotlight," Hermione said, trying to raise Draco's spirits.

Draco smiled briefly. "That's if we survive."

"Don't talk like that Draco; you know we'll get through this. Together."

As Hermione squeezed him reassuringly, Draco sighed.

"Where have you been all these years Hermione?"

"Well, if I recall, I've been right here, but we weren't exactly good friends now were we?"

"If only things could have been different."

Draco pulled away and dropped his knees from his chest. He looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"If only I'd seen how amazing you are..." He whispered.

Hermione said nothing as Draco placed his hand on her neck. He slowly pulled her in and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back again. This time, Hermione moved in and captured Draco's lips. Draco reciprocated the movements, but this time with more need, more desire to feel safe inside her arms. It was like time stood still as they sat in their little bubble, removed from reality and completely in sync with each other. Continuing, they could both feel the heat rising, both feel the desire to take it a step further. But both knew it was wise to stop before anything happened. Parting, they both looked into their laps. Hermione spoke first.

"Not yet."

Draco nodded, looking up from underneath his loose fringe, but Hermione did not meet his gaze.

"I want my first time to be special, not just because our lives are in jeopardy."

"Me too."

Now, Hermione looked up. She smiled softly. Draco replied with a smile of his own.

"Come on, let's get back," Draco tilted his head in the direction of the castle. He jumped up and offered Hermione his hand. Taking it, Hermione pulled herself up and held his hand as they ascended back up the steps.

"Keep an eye out for anyone looking suspicious. Oh, and anyone wearing my ring."

"How did the ring even get out of Madam Pomfrey's sight? She of all people should be the one to know how important it was to be destroyed. I think we scared that into her pretty effectively."

"That, is a _very_ good question," Draco replied, "Why don't we investigate?"

Hermione grinned, "Elementary my dear Watson!"

Draco's face turned to that of confusion.

"Ahh, don't worry, muggle stuff."

"Right...." he replied.

"Come on," Hermione grinned.

* * *

"I feel really tempted to make my eyes foggy and make myself cry black tears," Draco grinned as they approached the hospital wing.

Hermione giggled, "That's mean!"

"Mwahahahaaaa!" cried Draco in a deep voice, sending Hermione into fits of laughter.

"I love you," said Hermione, hugging Draco's arm for both support and affectionate purposes.

"I know," replied Draco with a smile plastered on his face, "Right, pull yourself together, we've got a matron to interrogate."

Hermione put on the best straight face she could do under the circumstances.

Draco pulled Hermione through the large doorway to the hospital and looked around, searching for Madam Pomfrey. There was no one there except a small first year boy who looked to be recovering from the effects of a skiving snack box concoction.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Draco called.

It took a moment, but soon the matron came bustling out of her office. Seeing the two students before her, she immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she replied.

"We need to talk," said Draco.

"Would you care to explain how the ring that you removed from Draco's finger is now in the possession of another student?" asked Hermione, now very serious and no longer clinging onto Draco's arm.

Madam Pomfrey looked around nervously at the small boy in the bed to the right.

"Office, please."

Draco and Hermione followed her into the office at the end of the hospital wing and shut the door behind them. Madam Pomfrey sat at her desk.

"You tell me it's in the possession of another student?" she asked.

"Yes, that is why Harry was in here, just recently. He was attacked by the new host of the curse," Draco supplied the necessary information.

Madam Pomfrey composed herself and ran her hands down her apron.

"I was trying to destroy the ring once you had given it to me. I tried every possible spell I know. None worked. I got..._frustrated_, and I...threw it out the window."

Draco laughed. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you; I could have sworn you just said you threw it out the window."

Madam Pomfrey glared at him very seriously.

"What?! You are pulling my leg right? You. Madam Pomfrey. Very stern, very strict, very composed Hogwarts matron got a little _frustrated_ and threw it out the window?"

"Yes." Her lips pursed together.

Both Draco and Hermione's jaws dropped a little.

"And why, may I ask, did you not give it to Dumbledore?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

Madam Pomfrey remained silent.

Draco rubbed his eye and tried to exhale as calmly as possible.

"For goodness sake Pomfrey, what's gotten into you? You're never that careless!" Draco growled.

Madam Pomfrey's expression began to turn angry. "You will not speak to me like this Mr Malfoy. Please leave!"

"I can speak to you however I damn well please! You just got the school into a heck of a lot of danger because you were being uncharacteristically CARELESS!" Draco shouted the last word.

The boy outside in the wing jumped as he heard shouting ensue from inside Madam Pomfrey's office.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT JUST WHAT YOU SAW BEFORE NOW. THIS IS STRONGER AND VERY, VERY SERIOUS! IT'S ALREADY ATTACKED ONE STUDENT! HOW MANY MORE?!"

Madam Pomfrey tried to keep her cool. Through gritted teeth she once again asked Draco and Hermione to leave.

Before Draco began shouting again, Hermione took his arm and pulled him from the office. The boy watched wide-eyed as the girl took the fuming blonde from the wing.

"What. The. _Fuck_." Draco only just restrained himself for shouting again.

"Calm it; we just have to find the host. If the school is attacked, then it's Madam Pomfrey's fault. She'll always know that. Let's not start shouting at the superiors."

"Superiors? _Superiors?" _Draco growled, "She knew what that ring held, and she bloody well threw it out the _window! _You expect me to respect her as my superior?!"

"Ok, we'll never know what made her that careless, but it's probably something to do with the influence of the curse. She would never do that of her own accord. She's a very careful person."

"You know I'm never going to be able to trust her again though. You know that right?"

"Yes, well, that's the future. We've got to worry about what's happening at the moment. I think it's time we got back to lessons, take your mind off it."

Draco laughed. "Take my mind off it, yeah right."

Hermione took his hand in hers and they made their way to Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Wait, isn't it a bit too late to go to defence against the dark arts...we've only got fifteen minutes left before the lesson ends," said Draco glancing at the time.

"Hmm, yeah. What do you propose then?"

"Let's just...walk."

Draco gripped Hermione's hand and began towards the clock tower courtyard.

"So, what would you like to do this weekend?" Hermione asked, trying to take Draco's thoughts away from the silly curse.

"I don't know...what do you think?"

"_I _think, we should go to Hogsmeade, get a butter beer or two, take a walk, have some fun. What do you reckon?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco smiled.

As they stepped onto the cobbled surface, Hermione smiled and spun underneath Draco's arm, let go of his hand and stepped backwards into the middle of the courtyard.

"How about a dance Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stood back and admired her with a soft smile on his lips.

"What?" Hermione smiled.

"I don't deserve you."

Hermione walked back to him and planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling him into the centre of the courtyard.

Draco shook his head with a smile and pushed up his sleeves, placing one hand on her waist and the other inside her hand. They gently began to spin. Hermione placed her cheek against his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to his soft heartbeat. The autumn leaves brushed around their ankles in the warm breeze, making it even more magical.

However, neither noticed a pair of stony, cold eyes watched from the clock tower, observing, plotting.

**_A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. Tell meh what you think. :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione woke to a cold breeze brushing over her face. She blinked sleepily and looked around. The lake? Hermione's brow crumpled as she tried to remember how she got there. But sitting up and seeing the slumbering figure behind her provided the answer. Draco sat against the tree, fast asleep. Hermione smiled and played with her ponytail as she remembered the previous day. Dancing in the courtyard…so much for returning to lessons. She placed a quick kiss on his forehead and watched him as he slept.

_My gorgeous boyfriend _she thought to herself happily. She felt so lucky to have him. Draco Malfoy: gorgeous Slytherin. Who would have thought that her first boyfriend would be one of her greatest enemies? Obviously he wasn't her enemy now though. Ok, so he was still a bit rough around the edges because of their history, but in a way, that's what made him so perfect....

After a few minutes, Hermione was suddenly shocked out of her reverie by Draco's voice.

"Why are you watching me?" he mumbled, breathing in and out heavily.

Hermione jumped. She bit her lip. "Sorry."

Draco's eyes opened slowly to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself," Draco replied.

"I guess we missed the last two lessons yesterday then," said Hermione.

"Yeah...that wasn't intentional, was it?" Draco stretched and pushed himself up.

"Not to my knowledge. As far as I know we were going for a walk before Charms. That turned into a dance-"

"And we got a bit carried away," Draco finished for her, a cheeky grin lacing his lips.

"_Exactly_."

"What time is it?"

Draco's stomach growled loudly.

"Time for breakfast by the sounds of it," Hermione smirked.

Draco nodded slowly in agreement and began pushing himself up from the ground.

He put his arm round Hermione's shoulders and they both strolled towards breakfast.

Approaching the Great Hall's large doors, they saw Blaise leaning against the wall, looking downcast.

"You alright Blaise?" Draco asked.

Blaise narrowed his eyes briefly, still looking at the floor.

"Blaise?" he tried again.

This time, Blaise looked up. A few seconds passed before he grinned wickedly. "I'm _fine_," he replied smoothly. The following events seemed to pass in slow motion. Blaise charged forward and grabbed Draco by the neck, forcing him into the wall and hitting his head hard against it. Draco scrunched his eyelids tight and opened them again, eyes rolling in their sockets as his surroundings began spinning.

"I'm not sure _you _are though," Blaise grinned, the grey mist descending over his dilated black pupils.

Hermione ran at him, pulling her wand out, only to be thrown back again with a stunning spell before she could do anything.

"Now, you're gonna say sorry," Blaise murmured in Draco's ear, cocking his head to one side.

"For....what?" Draco choked.

Blaise laughed slightly, "I think you know what."

"I-I'm not gonna apologize...f-for getting away from you."

Blaise narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. His grip on Draco's neck tightened as he lifted him up the wall. Black tears began to fall from his eyes.

Blaise let out a hollow laugh, "See, now look what you've done...you've made me_ cry_."

Draco scrabbled at Blaise's hands, desperately trying to release the pressure that was blocking his breathing.

"W-who...._are you_?" Draco spluttered.

"Ah, now that's a question. Let's see if you can guess..."

"A...coward."

"No."

"A freak."

Blaise let out a low laugh, "No."

"Oh...I-I _know_," Draco smiled, "A _psychopath!_"

"NO!" Blaise yelled, "I! I am the soul of _Salazar Slytherin_!"

Draco scrabbled harder as he was losing more and more oxygen.

"_What? _Why are you attacking _me? I'm a god-damn Slytherin!"_

"Well, you see, I always _hated_ this school. They let in mudbloods, like _her..._"Blaise nodded in Hermione's direction, where she was sprawled on the floor from hitting her head on contact.

"Don't you fucking _dare _call her that!"

"_YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN MALFOY. THE POINT OF MY HOUSE WAS TO BRING PUREBLOODS AND HALF BLOODS TOGETHER! YOU'RE FRATONIZING WITH THE MUDBLOODS!"_

"How about that?" Draco choked, "I. Love. Her."

Blaise gritted his teeth, or rather Salazar Slytherin did.

"I hand-picked _you_ Malfoy. _You_ would be the one to carry my soul Malfoy. _You_ could overturn this damn school and put it to rights. _You_ with your hatred for any blood but pureblood. Turns out, you're a failure to my house."

"Here's the s-shocker, you g-git, you brought me together with Hermione. It was actually _your _fault."

"No, no, no. You see, you were so damned strong; your thoughts could leak through. You could tell that mudblood how to release you from my grip."

"Oh, _sorry about that_," Draco grinned through the pain, "Guess you're not strong enough to make this school fall. Two students and you're useless."

Salazar was getting impatient.

"You're a fucking _loser_. How about you give it up?" Draco hissed.

Blaise gritted his teeth and pulled a shining silver blade from his pocket, a wicked grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

Draco's eyes widened.

Blaise flicked it into the air and spun it between his fingers before clenching his jaw hard and thrusting the blade into Draco's abdomen. Draco's eyes widened as the sliver of metal pierced his skin and plunged into his body.

"You. _You're _the failure Malfoy."

He let Draco drop to the ground in a heaving, bleeding heap.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Schools to crush, Headmasters to kill."

Draco felt hot tears run down his face as his head rolled to the left to see Hermione recovering slowly. He pressed a hand to the hole in his stomach. His mind reeled as he saw the blood leak through his fingers. He felt sickeningly dizzy. As soon as she saw Draco, bleeding and crumpled, Hermione crawled over to him as fast as she could.

"Draco!" she cried, feeling streams of tears escape her eyes.

"I-I think we, um, I think we found our student..." Draco murmured weakly.

Hermione pressed her hands over Draco's to try and ebb the blood flow.

"T-turns out...it was fucking Salazar Slytherin," Draco stuttered.

"What?" Hermione asked, tears blurring her vision.

"I think he's in a-a bit of a stress...doesn't h-help that you're my g-girlfriend."

"It can't just be because of that..." Hermione whispered, pressing harder on Draco's abdomen.

"Mudbloods in g-g-general."

"Why only now? Of all the years he could have attacked?"

"Maybe only now, he was p-powerful enough to p-possess someone."

Hermione was silent as she tried hopelessly to keep the blood inside Draco's body. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Hermione..." Draco murmured.

"Yes?"

"I...feel...cold."

"Stop it Draco, don't leave me," she told him as sternly as she could. She placed a blood stained hand to his warm cheek and placed a kiss on his lips.

Moving away again though, his eyes were now closed, head slumped to one side.

"Draco..." she whispered.

"Draco!" she called, louder than before, willing him to open his eyes again. She shook his shoulder gently, but still no life.

Hermione slumped, her tears creating puddles on the floor. She took his cooling hand in her own and kissed it gently, sobs racking her body. She couldn't be gladder that the doors to the Great Hall were shut. This was not something she wanted to share with the whole school.

"Well, this is...interesting..."

Hermione's head shot up to find the source of the voice. Right before her, Draco sat there, examining his stab wound.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, completely dumbfounded.

His gaze rose to hers. Hermione fell backwards slightly.

"Um...Draco, you were...dead...and your eyes...they're kind of...glowing...white," Hermione stuttered.

**_A/N: Thoughts, reviews, you know what I love. ;D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is...um...slightly weird," murmured Draco, studying his eyes and stab wound in the mirror.

"You don't say..." replied Hermione, "So what is this? A new kind of possession?"

"That, is a very good question. But I don't know the answer. Although...I think I like it," Draco smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it just saved my life, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, but Draco, your eyes are glowing. You expect to walk around school like that and _not _get noticed?"

"Well...that _is_ a good point...but I'm alive."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, don't I get a hug....or anything, considering I'm not dead?"

"Draco, you're eyes are glowing, there's a massive stab wound in your stomach, you're pale enough to be dead...what if you aren't actually alive? What if you're a ghost?"

"I'm solid. Poke me if you must. But I'm not a ghost."

"Yeah, but there's a _hole _in you...and your blood...all over my hands..." Hermione said; her voice shaking as she looked at her bloodied hands. A few moments passed before she ran for the nearest toilets. She turned the taps on in one of the sinks and waited for the water to rise, scratching at the drying scarlet liquid on her hands.

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that Salazar wants to crush the school and kill Dumbledore?" Draco said from behind her.

Hermione turned in a flash. "What? What...are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"Oh...sorry, didn't I just say that Dumbledore and the school are in jeopardy? This is hardly the time to worry about the fact that I, ghost or no ghost, am in the girl's bathroom."

Hermione turned to the sink again, leaning hard on the cold porcelain and breathing in deeply.

She began scrubbing and wiping and scrubbing the blood from her clammy hands, ignoring the way the water scorched her skin. Even when it was all gone, and the water was stained with orange-red clouds, it felt as if the blood was still there.

"Just give me a moment to adjust Draco. I just watched you die, got covered in your blood, and now you're alive again. How do you want me to react right now? Because normal is out of the question."

Draco remained silent, watching Hermione steadily, avoiding the mirrors. Even though he appreciated not being dead, his new appearance creeped him out more than he'd like to mention. Who wouldn't be disturbed by chalk white skin, glowing white eyes and a gaping wound? Draco stood in uncomfortable silence. Hermione didn't utter a word as she hung over the sink, quivering slightly. How Draco would love to reach out and hold her, but the fact that he was the reason for her state gave the concept more than a few flaws.

Hermione stared at the ring Draco had given her, trying to understand what had just happened to her boyfriend. Surely, he should be dead. At least that's what every ounce of common sense screamed at her. But somehow he was stood right behind her, waiting for action. Her heart told her to believe that he was alive, yet the new features given to him by the curse sent her into a downward spiral of doubt. Why was he there? Why did he look so..._dead_? What exactly had happened between him and Salazar? So many unanswered questions. How she hated unanswered questions.

Hearing that Dumbledore was in trouble barely hit a nerve as she thought of hers and Draco's current predicament. Seeing a dying Draco had temporarily shoved a cork in her other emotional abilities. What would happen if and when Draco was completely free of the curse? Would he actually be dead? Would he just be a ghost, standing by her side for the rest of her life? Or would he be alright? The curse threw everything out of focus, out of perspective.

Draco watched as a shiver ran through Hermione's body, wondering what she was thinking, hoping she would accept him until this was all sorted out. It wasn't as if he could tell Hermione exactly what had happened when he had been stabbed. He couldn't even tell himself. Would he still be alive when this was all over? Or would it turn out that this strange connection with the curse was the only thing keeping him in existence? The only anchor which held him in the world of the living?

Suddenly, Hermione broke the silence. "You say Salazar wants to kill Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, and overthrow the housing system," Draco confirmed, "All hail Slytherin charade."

Hermione finally turned back round, but jumped slightly at seeing Draco again. She was clearly uncomfortable around him.

Draco breathed in and out patiently. "Great Hall?"

Hermione nodded quickly, averting her gaze to the floor as she walked past him.

Dear God, Draco prayed that this stupid thing wouldn't last forever. He wouldn't be able to cope if he was stuck with a couple of light bulbs for eyes. His pupils were no longer visible, which gave his gaze no direction. Good thing if you wanted to stare at people without them noticing, bad thing if you wanted to be normal.

"Oh, but, we need something to hide your eyes..." said Hermione, quickly turning on the spot, choosing to look at Draco's chest instead of his face.

"How about Dumbledore's deluminator?" asked Draco jokingly, but Hermione did not smile in return.

"Why don't we just use a plain old disillusionment charm?" she suggested.

"It'd certainly make it easier for you..." Draco muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do whatever you want."

Hermione frowned, but soon put her charm upon him and set off towards the Great Hall. Immediately, one could see that her discomfort was fading. Draco huffed.

Approaching the great oak doors, they both wondered to themselves why there was no noise from the other side. Usually, there would be at least _some_ audible chatter, but now, you would have heard a pin drop. Hermione slowly placed her hands to the wood. She withdrew her hands quickly though.

"It's freezing," said Hermione, staring at the door.

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked from Hermione to door, door to Hermione.

"Let's go then!" he replied, maybe a little too cheerily.

Hermione reluctantly placed her hands back to the door and pushed.

Again, she withdrew like a coiled viper, but it was for a very, _very _different reason. There to greet them on the other side of that huge archway was something which they had hoped would not happen. Something that meant Madam Pomfrey was getting a serious yelling at once they got to her again.

"S. H. I. T," whispered Draco, staring from underneath his enchantment.

"That's one...way...of putting it," Hermione murmured as she stepped backwards from the doors.

**_A/N: This is the shortest chapter, but I wanted to divide and put this wonderful cliffhanger in. I love cliffhangers!_ =D**

**_Reviews please? Much appreciated!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The approaching school of students was led by one small first year, who was giggling insanely. His face stained black and his eyes vacant, staring on into the grey.

"Ohh, I'm personally going to _kill_ Salazar...." said Draco, backing towards the stairs.

Suddenly Hermione ran towards the crowd, screaming out.

"HARRY! RON!"

Evidently, they were amongst the oncoming. But Draco quickly ran forward and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her away towards the stairs.

"What the hell Hermione? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Hermione panted heavily as she tried to break out of Draco's grip. "Harry...Ron...they're in there!"

"Yes, I know, but you can't do anything for them right now! We've got to find Blaise. He's not here cos Dumbledore isn't."

Draco removed the disillusionment charm, it wouldn't be necessary anymore.

Hermione's eyes began leaking tears as she watched her two best friends approaching to kill behind that tiny boy. Draco broke into a run, with Hermione being dragged reluctantly behind. As soon as the crowd realised their change in speed, they began to pelt after them as well, all holding a ragged, wicked smile on their cold lips.

Suddenly the small boy launched at Draco's leg. Draco brought a fist down to the boy's head to get him off, but what happened was so much more. On contact, the boy simply disintegrated into a cloud of dust and was lost in the possessed. Draco's mouth gaped painfully. "I-I just..._killed _him..." He stuttered. He stood there, unable to move.

"I just killed him..." Draco's heart paced as he stared at the spot the boy had been occupying only moments ago.

Hermione tugged at his arm, "Come on! We've got to go!"

Draco ran behind her after a few moments, still in shock.

Soon, they were running down the corridor towards the entrance to Dumbledore's study, the possessed hot on their tail.

"JELLYBEANS!" Hermione screamed down the corridor.

Slowly, the eagle began to rotate and show the staircase. Draco and Hermione finally reached the entrance and leapt onto the top step, willing it to move faster. The students had just rounded the corner into the corridor, and they were gaining.

After what seemed like an age, Draco and Hermione stumbled through the door into Dumbledore's office. They immediately came face to face with the Headmaster, who was sitting in his chair behind the desk. However, he seemed asleep. They moved closer, but then realised what was happening. Dumbledore was shifting his head this way and that, moaning softly, beads of sweat lacing his forehead.

"Horixa Draught," Draco muttered, "He's here."

"Well, well, you're _still _alive!" laughed Blaise from the balcony above Dumbledore. He leant on the rail and looked so at ease with what he was doing.

"Stop it!" cried Hermione.

Blaise ignored her. "How, exactly, are you still with us Malfoy? You look a bit worse for wear!"

It seemed, until Draco looked up at Blaise, that he hadn't noticed the small element that his eyes were glowing.

Blaise looked momentarily shocked before easily blending back into his 'I am all-powerful' act. "My God, you're a glow worm!" he laughed.

"What did you do to me?" Draco growled.

"I don't have a bloody clue Malfoy," he grinned.

"I-I just, disintegrated someone with one touch..."

"Woops." Blaise still had the wicked grin etched on his face.

Suddenly, the first few students burst through the door, ready to attack on sight.

However, Blaise called them off.

"Now that I've got you here, I might as well finish you off myself!" he laughed.

"Today is the day when Hogwarts shall fall and be rebuilt, with me, as Headmaster."

Again, Hermione yelled out, "You can't! Stop it!"

"Now, why would I even _consider _that, little girly?"

Hermione clenched her jaw. "Because you don't want to do this. You won't succeed, and you'll be sent back to the grave where you belong, an even bigger coward than before!"

"Ouch!" smiled Blaise, "That's not very nice now, is it?"

"Why do you need to torture Dumbledore?" asked Draco, staring at the writhing Headmaster.

"Oh, would you prefer me to kill him straight away? Because, to be honest, I'm being a bit nice here. I'm seeing whether he'll just _hand over _control of Hogwarts with enough of a push."

"He wouldn't give you Hogwarts if you tortured him for the rest of his _life_!" cried Hermione angrily.

Blaise shrugged. "This is just a bit of fun then!"

Hermione's anger burst and she ran for the stairs, wand raised, towards Blaise. But no sooner had she reached the bottom step, than she was being thrown backwards through the air by an invisible force. She hit the ceiling with a crack and landed on the threadbare carpet in front of the students. Draco wanted to run and tend to his girl, but he couldn't show his weakness, not now, it was crucial he remained steadfast until Salazar was back where he came from.

"I've had enough of you throwing her around today," he growled, a stony glare fixed on Blaise.

"Ooo, I've used up all my tokens. I'll come back tomorrow then."

Draco was clutching at his last thread of sanity. He had to. If he lost it now and did the wrong thing, both he and Hermione could end up dead.

"Shut. It."

And then Draco remembered the possessed boy. All that remained was the dust in the air. No matter how much he hated himself for doing that, even though it wasn't truly his fault, he knew that he could now destroy a possessed person with one touch. His jaw set, he marched towards the stairs. Blaise was trying to throw him backwards, just like Hermione, he could feel it, tugging at his limbs, but he wouldn't let it win. Striding up the staircase, the wide grin on Blaise's face slowly degenerated into nothingness.

"What are you?" he murmured.

"Whatever you created Salazar. Whatever you created when you killed me."

Soon, Draco was stood opposite Blaise. Their gazes met and held steady.

"You...can't defeat me Malfoy...I'm the founder of your _house_. I brought you up in my _family_."

No longer could Draco see Blaise, only the cowering figure of Salazar, whimpering and falling apart.

"I am _ashamed _to be part of this house. I am _ashamed _of the founder. I don't care about you Slytherin."

Draco began stepping forward. "I'm not gonna let you bring down Hogwarts. If Slytherin was the only house, this school wouldn't be Hogwarts. It would be a shell. A crumbling _shell_."

"Don't you see what I'm trying to gain for you Malfoy? Don't you see how much power I could give you?"

"I don't want power Slytherin; I don't want to live under your stench. You don't deserve your quarter of the school...and this is where it all ends for you Salazar. This is where you go back to hell!"

Draco's hand shot out and grabbed Salazar's throat, waiting for him to turn to dust. Salazar's eyes clenched tight shut in fear. But nothing happened. Draco squeezed harder, willing it to work again, just like the boy on the staircase. Nothing. Salazar slowly opened one eye and looked around. A smile gradually grew on his lips as he realised that it wasn't working.

He laughed, becoming confident once again.

"What's happened Malfoy? Your little party trick not working?"

Draco panicked, and for a fleeting moment his grip slackened. But it was just enough to allow Salazar to escape. This time, Salazar gripped Draco's throat, but so much tighter.

"You know, I'm feeling the strangling trick is getting a bit old now. Got any new ideas?" Salazar grinned.

Draco's eyes flitted left and right. He choked and spluttered. That feeling of deprivation filled his lungs yet again. He felt bruises begin to grow underneath Salazar's fingertips. Black spots began to appear in front of his vision.

"No?" Salazar crooned, "Well, obviously a knife wasn't very effective..."

He slammed Draco down onto the floor with as much force as possible.

"How about....going for a swim?"

Salazar shoved his index and middle finger down Draco's throat, causing Draco to gag and heave.

Draco could feel liquid begin to fill his lungs as he tried to breathe. His eyes whizzed in their sockets.

Salazar's jaw locked as he poured more and more liquid down Draco's throat.

Eventually he pulled out and watched with satisfaction as black, shining rivers dribbled from Draco's mouth.

"If you survive _that_," Salazar muttered, "I'll kill _myself_."

He crouched on his haunches and patted Draco's cheek. A massive grin spread across his face, a grin that seemed to say, 'Die now, give up.'

Draco's eyes rolled around and around. Trying and failing to breathe. A single tear fell from his eyes as their lids fluttered open and closed gently. His chest felt like it would explode at any second.

Salazar rose to his feet in triumph, watching Draco's body writhe, watching a scream erupt from his mouth in the form of shiny black bubbles.

"This school is MINE! Slytherin is the present, Slytherin is the future!" Salazar cried, "There will be no more _mudbloods_ under my jurisdiction. This is the time for Hogwarts to become the school of purebloods, the school of the students who _deserve_ a magical education!"

The possessed students down in the entrance to the office yelled and whooped and clapped in appreciation for Salazar's words.

Suddenly flash of red light filled the air before Salazar was thrown backwards and slammed into the wall.

Draco smiled a black bloody smile as he watched Salazar pass out. But the lack of oxygen was getting to him now. He retched and gagged and shook as he began to weep, feeling death surging at him full force. He grasped at the last threads of life, trying and trying again to get the liquid from his lungs. A shadow descended over him. A blurry figure. Dumbledore? He was pretty sure Hermione didn't have a beard.

He tried to make words come from his mouth, but all he could do was create sickening bubbles in his throat.

"Go back to your common rooms," Dumbledore commanded, looking down at the students in the doorway.

They had returned to normal once again. For a moment, they looked around in confusion, staring at Hermione's body, then at Dumbledore, crouched beside Draco above them. Eventually they all turned and began descending back towards the corridor, whispering as they went.

Turning back to Draco and placing a comforting hand on his chest, Dumbledore examined him quickly, seemingly ignoring the fact that Draco's eyes were glowing. He drew his wand from his pocket, pointing it at Draco's chest.

"Pulmorus Puto," he murmured.

Draco felt as if he was throwing up as the liquid began to rise from his lungs and pour from his mouth.

As soon as the last droplet was removed he gasped in what seemed like all the air in the room. His eyelids fluttered tiredly.

Draco groaned. He slowly closed his eyes and rolled his cheek onto the cold metal grill beneath him. Looking out briefly, he could see Hermione lying on the floor near the entrance. He would have rushed to her side without another thought and made sure she was ok, but he really hadn't got the strength anymore. He was sure that if he tried to stand, he would probably fall down the stairs and cause himself more damage.

Dumbledore gathered the bottom of his robes and quickly travelled down the steps to her crumpled form. He gently pulled her over to face upwards, concluding that she was just unconscious.

He brought up his wand and conjured his patronus to alert Madam Pomfrey. Sending the phoenix flying towards the hospital wing, Dumbledore ran back up the stairs, gathering Draco in his arms and taking the limp body to rest beside Hermione's. Making a quick return trip for Blaise, he rested him nearby and awaited the matron's appearance.

**_A/N: I found it hard doing that to Draco, but I managed it. What did you think of the chapter?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait peeps, but here's chapter 8. thanks for all the reviews so far! 3**_

Chapter 8

The morning sun breached the hospital wing's windows, illuminating the room with a soft orange glow. Two students lay asleep amidst the soft sheets of two of the beds, while two others sat awake on the opposite side.

The white-blonde boy began to stir gently, his head rolling from side to side as a soft groan was emitted from his lips.

"Hermione..." he mumbled.

Suddenly he sat bolt upright and tried to look around. "HERMIONE!" he cried.

But as he moved his head from left to right, all he could see was pitch black nothingness. His fingertips ran along the rough bandage covering his eyes.

"What...?" he murmured.

A hand rested on his shoulder gently.

"Hey, Draco, it's alright, I'm here."

"Hermione...why can't I see?"

"Ah, about that. There are a couple of first years in here and you were creeping them out, so Madam Pomfrey covered your eyes.

"The cheek!" Draco cried, "But...wait...my eyes are still glowing?"

A moment of silence passed before he was granted a reply. "Urm, yeah..."

Draco fell back into his pillows. "Why? All the students returned to normal! Why can't I?"

"Well, there's still the possibility that it'll go when we take the ring off Blaise," Hermione replied.

"What? You haven't done it already?" Draco asked. He narrowed his eyes from underneath the bandage.

"No...it won't come off..."

Draco stared at the spot where he guessed Hermione was sat. After a few moments he reached for the bandage and started unwinding it.

"Draco, they're still in here," Hermione said, referring to the two first years sat occupying the other side of the wing.

Draco couldn't care less. Eventually, the bandage fell away. The air felt cold against them, hitting them for the first time in who knows how long. He surveyed the wing and saw the two boys whom Hermione had mentioned. They were cowering behind their duvets as if some kind of carnivorous, hungry monster was looking at them like food.

"BOO!" Draco said, lurching at them.

They both squeaked, flinched and pulled the duvet up further.

Draco grinned and turned to Hermione who was sat cross-legged on a chair to his left. However, the smile was wiped from his face as quickly as it had come. His girlfriend sported a black eye and a bandage wrapped around her head, along with a cast on her wrist.

"Hermione..." he whispered.

Hermione looked down into her lap.

"Broken wrist, cracked skull..."

Draco surveyed her slowly, taking in all the damages that had been caused at Salazar's hands.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured.

"It's not your fault Draco. It's not your fault."

Draco wanted to hug her so much, let her know it was all going to be OK, but he feared he would hurt her even more. Right now, she looked as fragile as delicate china and he certainly didn't want to crack her.

"Well, look at it this way," Hermione said with a slight smile, "I think I've learnt not to run at powerful wizards with arms flailing when there's a perfectly good wand in my hand."

A smile flitted across Draco's face for a moment.

"...But hang on, why hasn't Madam Pomfrey fixed you up?"

"She tried. But it didn't work. Got to let it heal naturally."

Draco saw the two first years in the corner of his eye. They were still staring at him.

"Look somewhere else!" he snapped.

They quickly moved their gazes into their laps.

Draco turned to Hermione again, ready to resume the conversation, but they were looking again.

He narrowed his eyes at them and pursed his lips.

"Don't make me come over there!" he growled.

They soon thought better of looking at him.

Draco's gaze dropped to the table at the end of his bed.

"Wait, who left those?" he asked Hermione.

"Urm, Harry gave you the every flavour beans and Ron left the chocolate frogs..."

Draco's face was that of confusion.

"They actually...gave me something?"

"Mhm."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I think that means they're your friends," Hermione smiled.

"Are they alright then? You know, after being possessed..."

"Oh, yeah, they're fine; they gave us those..." she gestured at the sweets on both their tables, "...as a sorry for trying to kill us."

"Well I've never heard of jellybeans and chocolate frogs being used as compensation for a death threat, but...it works..." Draco grinned.

"But anyway," he said more seriously, "You said the ring won't come off?"

Draco glanced at the peaceful figure sleeping in one of the beds a little way off.

"Mhm, we tried everything, it won't budge," Hermione replied.

"But hasn't he woken up at all?"

"Nope, not yet."

"How long's it been?"

"Urm...about five days."

"Oh, well, it's not...wait, what? _Five days_? I've been out for _five days_?"

Hermione nodded briefly. "I only woke up yesterday evening."

"But surely you should have been out for longer...I only closed my eyes cos I was exhausted, you've got a cracked skull for goodness sake!"

"I don't know, maybe it's just something to do with Salazar's curse," Hermione shrugged.

"Hmm, but come to think of it, why aren't you resting? You shouldn't be moving around with your head in the state it's in."

"Oh, I'll be fine, I've only moved from bed to chair. Equals about half a metre. But I'm more worried about you."

"Why are you more worried about me?"

"Well, you're not exactly the dullest addition to the wing are you?"

"Oh, _haha_."

"But more importantly, you conked out for a heck of a long time if you hadn't noticed."

The two first years listened behind their duvets with undivided interest, careful not to look Draco's way.

"Well I _was _being drowned on dry land."

Hermione looked uncertain. He would have woken up sooner if that was the only problem.

"But anyway, I think we should sort out Salazar, don't you?" Draco said, looking over at Blaise.

"You'll have a field day trying to get it off, y'know," Hermione replied.

"Well, you never know, I might be able to do something."

Draco pushed himself up off the bed and gave a threatening glare to the two pairs of eyes that were spectating from behind their duvets. They both shrank further into their covers but continued to watch with keen interest as Draco approached the sleeping figure, standing at the end of the bed and contemplating a course of action. He raised his hands after a few moments and studied them, turning them over in the soft light.

"You think I could take it off myself?" Draco asked, turning his gaze to Hermione.

"I don't know..."

"Well, I turned that boy to dust...maybe I could do the same to the ring?"

Hermione nodded briefly but was unsure. "It didn't work in Dumbledore's office though."

"Well, I only touched...wait, how do you know what happened in Dumbledore's office? You were unconscious."

"What are you talking about? I was stood right next to you."

"What?" Draco crumpled his brow.

Hermione stared.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Draco's stomach filled with dread at what could possibly go wrong now.

Hermione clutched her head in her hands and moaned, doubling over into her lap.

"Owww, my _head_."

"...Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly. He moved forward steadily and crouched on his haunches, placing his hand on Hermione's knee.

"Draco..." she hissed. But it wasn't her voice, nowhere near. It was deeper, more toxic, more threatening.

"Hello..." the voice whispered, deadly quiet.

Draco immediately knew who was speaking to him.

"Salazar, get out of my girlfriend!" he growled.

Hermione raised her head slowly, a wicked grin playing across her pale lips.

"I'm only going to warn you once, _get out_."

"Or _what_?" Salazar drawled, "You gonna attack your little Granger?"

"No. I'm going to destroy your ring."

Hermione's eyes turned to slits. She stared at Draco for a few moments before rolling her eyes and exhaling heavily, leaning back in the chair and draping her arms lazily over the back.

"Y'know, you are one of the _worst _opponents I've ever had to face!" Salazar cried in exasperation.

Draco paused for a moment, moving away from his possessed girlfriend.

"What?"

"You don't go and _tell _me what you're going to do, do you?! Because now, I could change the object I'm hiding in and you won't have a clue where I am!"

"How come you're in Hermione then!? She's not wearing the ring!"

Salazar laughed, "That's for me to know, and you _not _to find out." Hermione tapped her nose mischievously.

"What happened to the scare tactics? And the hissy voice?" Draco asked.

"Well it's your fault! You ruined the whole atmosphere!"

"_Sorry_," Draco replied sarcastically.

"You should be! It was fun!"

"Oh, shut up you old twat," Draco growled, launching at Hermione.

"Oops!" Salazar cried.

Just as Draco got his hands round Hermione's throat (obviously trying to strangle Salazar, not Hermione), her body went limp. Draco stared, removing his hands and then looked around wildly, trying to find where Salazar could have gone.

"OOO! OVER HERE!" cried Salazar's voice from one of the first years on the other side of the hospital wing.

Draco looked and saw the little boy stand up on his bed and wave maniacally. He growled and grabbed his wand from his robes which were slung over the end of the bed, sending a flash of red light in the boy's direction. The small figure spun through the air and crashed back down onto his bed, causing an almighty crash to resound through the wing when the legs at the top of the bed gave way and the bedside table fell to the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!" Madam Pomfrey shouted from inside her office.

Salazar was in the next boy. He was lying with his legs stretched out and arms folded, whistling to himself and looking around.

"Where _could _he have gone!?" he said innocently.

Another flash of red light.

The matron came bursting out of the office to be greeted with a dying red glow over one of the beds and a crumpled student in the bed next to it, Draco pointing his wand at the furthest boy.

"MALFOY! What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, rushing over to the two boy's bedsides, "Put that wand away. NOW!"

"No, Madam Pomfrey, you don't understand, it's the spirit in the ring, it's free!"

"Nonsense, now put you're wand away and-"

"UGH! I'm an old woman!" Salazar cried as he took over the matron, almost dancing on the spot in his discomfort.

Draco rolled his eyes.

A flash of red light.

Everything went quiet for a moment. Draco looked around again, trying to locate Salazar's next target.

Suddenly his hand was lifting up and down beside him and a voice echoed round his head.

"ooooOOOOoooo."

"SALAZAR! GET OUT OF ME!" Draco cried.

"Ahhh, killjoy," Salazar replied from inside, mock hurt lining his voice. "What do you reckon? Chicken dance?"

"Don't you fucking _dare_," Draco warned.

"Cluck?" Salazar said innocently, lifting Draco's arms.

Draco's lips pursed and his eyes narrowed.

"Ooo, I feel a temper rising in this one," Salazar whispered.

"I wonder _why_," Draco hissed.

He took a step forward.

"Where are we going?!" Salazar cried excitedly.

"Why would I tell you? _It would ruin the atmosphere!_" Draco replied with a smirk.

He walked up to Blaise's bedside and glanced down at the ring.

"He's got a plan..." Salazar said.

"I do."

Draco reached for the ring, his fingertips tingling. In a few moments, it would all be over.

"Wait...oh no you _don't_," Salazar growled.

Draco's arms were pulled backwards and secured behind him by an invisible force. He cried out in pain as his arm was pulled upwards.

"You're not getting rid of me," the soul whispered threateningly.

"Yes. I. _Am_."

Draco could feel his heart pounding, but he knew that was only the echo of Salazar's heart. He was close to destroying him, and Salazar knew it.

"Care to indulge how?" Salazar laughed.

Draco shut his eyes and concentrated. He heard Hermione waking up again to his left, but he ignored it. He had to focus.

"Hello? Knock knock? You still with me Malfoy?" Salazar asked, his grin being reflected onto Draco's face. He tugged Draco's arm up further, looking for a response, but none came. Draco concentrated all his brain power on Salazar's spirit, concentrating all the burning power he had at his fingertips, onto Salazar's image in his mind.

"Ouch, what's that?" Salazar cried, beginning to feel the burn, "OW!"

He quickly escaped Draco's body before thinking properly, only realising he'd left Draco free to destroy the ring when it was too late. He didn't have enough time to transfer himself into another object; Draco's hand was already clasped tightly round the ring. He could feel his mind being burnt, being shattered. He tried to launch into Draco's body again, but he was slipping away. It was just too late. Draco heard an echo of a scream as his fingertips scorched the ring and burnt out its soul. And then the hospital was drowned in silence.

Draco crashed to his knees and his head fell backwards. His eyes flashed open wide. White smoke began to rise from his clouded pupils. It twisted and floated to Draco's side, where it fell to the ground and began creating a figure. Hermione and the now conscious Blaise watched in shock as the small body was formed from the smoke. Soon, a small boy stood coughing and spluttering in the smoke as it faded away. As soon as his eyes met the sight of Draco with his eyes smoking, his jaw dropped and he stumbled backwards onto the bed behind him.

Hermione looked dumbstruck as she realised that the little boy was in fact, the first year that Draco had accidentally killed on the way to Dumbledore's office. She looked back at Draco, who now doubled over and panted heavily. She rushed forwards, ignoring the advice to rest and placed her hand on Draco's back.

"Draco..." she whispered.

For a while, Draco did not look up but simply sat there inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Draco, are you alright?"

He now changed his gaze to Hermione's face and smiled.

"I did it."

Hermione gasped, "Your eyes..."

"What? They're not glowing, are they?"

"No, no, no, they're just gorgeous...I'd forgotten..." she cried happily.

Draco laughed lightly.

Hermione surveyed him steadily before sealing his lips in a kiss.

**_A/N: Reviews are fantasmically and epically appreciated. Fire away! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been writing a CSI fanfic with my friend. My new obsession :P Left me completely out of it with the world of Harry Potter :P**_

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 9

That night, Draco stepped through the door of Professor Dumbledore's office. The scorched ring was secured in his palm, no longer a danger.

Now his mind was set, he had no intention of leaving that office until he was granted what he wanted. He hadn't told anyone what his business was here, he hadn't even told Hermione. She had returned to the Gryffindor common room after being successfully healed by Madam Pomfrey. It appeared that the power of Slytherin's curse had obstructed the matron's ability to fix Hermione up. But that was gone now. Gone for good, so Draco hoped.

Dumbledore looked up, over his half moon spectacles, to see Draco stepping through the threshold.

"Ah, Draco....I trust you are feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thank you Professor, for saving my life."

Dumbledore nodded, a soft smile on his lips.

"May I ask what brings you to my office tonight?"

"I want to be resorted, Professor."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I see. And what brought you to make this decision?"

"Over the past few weeks, I've experienced what it means to be part of Slytherin...and I don't think that's me anymore...maybe I didn't even believe it to begin with..."

"I trust you remember the sorting in first year?"

"Yes, I do realise that I was chosen for Slytherin before the hat was even placed on my head...but I don't think I can be a part of Slytherin anymore...not after seeing what Salazar was ready to do to take over the school."

Draco stepped forward, dropping the ring with a clatter onto Dumbledore's desk and turning back to his original position. The Headmaster cast a glance at it before looking up again.

"I am quite happy to help you, but you must understand that the final decision lies with the sorting hat," Dumbledore replied.

"With respect, I do not wish to leave this office as a Slytherin, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I shall retrieve the hat."

Half way out of his seat, the Headmaster was stopped.

"Professor. One more thing, one very _important_ thing...before you get the hat."

"Yes?"

Draco adjusted his weight onto one foot and could feel the butterflies in his stomach grow restless.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

Dumbledore paused in his half stood, half sitting position, a few moments later returning slowly to his seat again.

Draco glanced at his shoes before looking up at Dumbledore's expectant face. He moved forward to stand in front of the Headmaster's desk, shuffling his weight again. The butterflies were in a furious rampage. He reached for his left sleeve, hesitating for a moment.

"More...show you," Draco said, pulling up the material.

Dumbledore inspected Draco's forearm surprisingly calmly.

Tears blurred Draco's eyes at the sight of the biggest mistake of his life.

"I'm _so _sorry," he mumbled, "I never wanted it. It...it was forced on me..."

After a moment's pause, Dumbledore's gaze rose to Draco's. He studied the boy's tearful eyes and the sorrow filled expression lining his face.

"I believe you Draco...and I'm glad that you came to me...I gather you have told none of the students of this?"

"No, Professor. I've only just begun making friends. I...I knew they would desert me if I told them."

"I understand," replied Dumbledore, "I have seen you and Miss Granger becoming very close over the past few weeks."

Draco nodded, turning his gaze to the desk.

"I was hoping you would be able to help me," Draco said, pulling his sleeve down just in case any of the portraits woke from their slumber.

"And what do you think I would be able to do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe...I could stay at Hogwarts, just until it's safe to go outside again. It _is _the safest place I know, and I'm sure that if I went home, my father would hand me over to Voldemort..."

Draco looked up at Dumbledore's understanding face, hoping that now he had told someone, he would be safe.

"I see," the Headmaster replied, "I think such arrangements would be possible for your protection...but I do not know how long it will be before it is safe for you again."

"I'll stay as long as I'm allowed," Draco said.

"After you finish your education at Hogwarts, you will probably want to move on, am I right?"

"Well, yes. But where would I go?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment, thinking carefully.

"Do you know of number 12, Grimmauld Place?" he asked.

Draco nodded, "I've heard of it."

"I think that would be the next best place for you after Hogwarts. It has suitable protection."

Draco nodded again.

"Thank you Professor."

"That is alright Draco. Thank you for seeking my help. But for now, I think it would be best for you to return to your normal school life, we shall speak more of arrangements closer to the necessary time."

"Yes."

"Now, I believe you would like the sorting hat?"

"My..._situation_...doesn't affect it then?"

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles, "What?"

"You know...I'm a..._death eater_," he whispered cautiously, glancing around at all the portraits to check none were awake and listening, "That doesn't affect the ability to be re-housed?"

"Draco, as far as I am concerned, you are not a death eater anymore. You are a normal student, searching for contentment."

Draco was deeply touched by how kindly Dumbledore was treating him under the circumstances. He smiled softly as the headmaster brought the hat down from its shelf, waking it from its slumber.

"What's going on?" it mumbled. When it's deep leathery eyes met Draco, it twitched. It would be wrinkling its nose if it was a person.

"You..." it muttered.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"Draco wishes to be resorted," Dumbledore informed the hat.

"So, he wants me to reconsider the solid fact that he is a Slytherin? Hmm?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied flatly. "Draco, you may as well use my seat."

Draco glanced over at the Headmaster's huge throne-like chair. He hesitated a moment before stepping behind the grand desk and placing himself in the seat.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded. The sorting hat wriggled as it got closer. However, it did not yell 'Slytherin!' as soon as it hovered above Draco's head, unlike first year. It sounded contemplative, thoughtful, surprised, as it came to a rest.

"Well, this is _most_ interesting..." it muttered, reading Draco's personality carefully.

Draco looked up at the heavy leathery hat sat on his head, wondering what it was thinking. Dumbledore observed silently, hands clasped in front of him.

"A through and through Slytherin...who is everything but..." the hat continued. "_Very _interesting...but how? Are you sure of your identity?"

Draco smiled. "Pretty sure."

The hat carried on oo-ing and ah-ing over this apparent feat. Eventually it sounded like it might give a verdict.

"Well, well, well, never have I seen such a thing in my many years of sorting..." it said, "But I see now, you have much bravery, courage...it must be...GRYFFINDOR!" it exclaimed triumphantly.

A symphony of loud snorting and grunting began as the paintings were woken up by the sorting hat's declaration.

"Shut up!"

"Can't you see we're trying to sleep!?"

"Did that hat just say the Slytherin's a Gryffindor?"

"Madness."

"Keep it down!"

Dumbledore hushed the portraits and smiled warmly at Draco as he removed the hat from the new Gryffindor's head. He carried it back to its shelf and placed it back where it belonged.

Draco looked into his lap for a moment. "Thank you..._so _much. Professor."

"That is alright. And now, I should imagine you will want a new set of robes and a new timetable."

Draco nodded, rising from Dumbledore's chair.

"I shall call for Professor McGonagall, she will provide the common room password and a timetable, and I'll tell Hagrid to make a visit to Diagon Alley for you."

"But I need to pay for the robes..." Draco replied.

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. "Professor McGonagall bought Harry Potter's broomstick in first year. I'm sure we can manage robes." He smiled kindly.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, stunned by Dumbledore's generosity.

"Of course. Would you like Quidditch gear as well?"

"Well...I haven't been playing really."

Dumbledore looked at Draco expectantly.

"Yeah...I guess I could start up again...but I want to put something towards this Professor."

Dumbledore raised his hands, "Everything, will be taken care of."

Draco couldn't understand why the headmaster was being so kind. After all he was, all he had been, and Dumbledore was treating him like Harry.

He nodded, "I don't need to worry about money...I got my own vault recently...just as well."

"Well, I believe we need Professor McGonagall and Hagrid."

He pulled out his wand and placed it on his throat.

"Would Professor McGonagall and Hagrid make their way to the Headmaster's office," Dumbledore announced. His voice was only normal volume in here, but Draco knew it would be echoing around the whole school.

No later than a couple of minutes, and Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were stood in the office, giving a brief look towards Draco before turning to the Headmaster.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" said Hagrid.

"You will need to make a trip to Diagon Alley, Hagrid."

"Yes sir, wha' for?"

"We will require a set of Gryffindor robes and a Quidditch kit," Dumbledore informed him.

Hagrid glanced at Draco, his eyes narrowed confusedly before looking back at Dumbledore. He nodded, his large beard piling up underneath his chin.

"Thank you," replied Dumbledore, "And Professor McGonagall, we need a Gryffindor timetable and the password for the dormitory."

McGonagall nodded also. "But, may I ask why?"

"Our friend Draco, here, has been transferred to Gryffindor-"

Hagrid couldn't conceal his coughing and spluttering as he heard the words 'Draco' and 'Gryffindor' put together.

"Hagrid, please control yourself. Draco has been of much service to the school recently and has requested, due to those recent events, that he not be in Slytherin any longer," Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon spectacles, disapproving of Hagrid's outburst.

Hagrid straightened up. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Dumbledore nodded.

"But, Albus, surely you remember that the boy was chosen for none other than-"

"Slytherin. Yes, I know, but I assure you, it was the sorting hat's decision, not mine, or Draco's. Indeed it is a strange case, but you must understand that Draco is now a Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something else, but found she was speechless, and shut it again.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Very well. Follow me, Mr Malfoy."

* * *

McGonagall was clearly uncomfortable walking through the corridors with Draco trailing behind. A long term enemy to Harry Potter and his friends, and he was now in their house. How could it actually be possible? Next thing she knew, she would be clearing corpses out of the common room. The Gryffindor Head reluctantly led Draco to the portrait of The Fat Lady, pulling a timetable from the pockets of her robes.

"Here you go Malfoy," she said, handing it to him tentatively.

Draco nodded and looked up at the slumbering portrait before them.

"Hello?" Professor McGonagall spoke loudly.

The Fat Lady suddenly woke and looked around suspiciously. "Who's there? Oh, Professor."

McGonagall nodded with a smile. "This boy is now of Gryffindor, so if you could let him in when he requests..."

"Who? Him? Draco _Malfoy?_ You're having a laugh, right?" the portrait snorted.

"Do I _look _like I'm laughing?" McGonagall replied very seriously, cocking her head slightly.

"Really? He's _really _a Gryffindor?"

"Mhm."

The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows and puffed out her cheeks, "Blimey..."

The portrait swung open all the same.

"Malfoy, the password is 'Instinctus'."

Draco nodded again, looking at McGonagall expectantly, waiting for something else. But nothing else came. Only a gesture to go into the common room.

"What about my stuff? In the Slytherin common room?"

"You will find all your possessions inside, Mr Malfoy, now in you go."

Draco stared, completely unsure. What was he supposed to do when a Gryffindor found him in there? He would be slaughtered. A whole house against one. For some reason, he had a feeling those were unfortunate odds. He stepped uncertainly over the threshold and into the softly lit circular room, hearing the portrait shut behind him. What was he supposed to do? Just go to bed and get killed mysteriously in the night when someone woke up? He still had his Slytherin robes on. Quickly removing them and his jumper he threw them aside, underneath a short bookcase. At least now he just looked like a normal student.

He observed the room. A softly glowing fire stood to his left, surrounded by a massive armchair and a couch. Snoozing portraits hung around the walls. Book cases and cupboards filled up the floor space around the edge along with a table in one of the window areas with a chess board. It was much cosier than the massive stone walls of the Slytherin common room. He liked it.

Draco sat cautiously on the sofa, a deep feeling in his stomach that he shouldn't be there. It was unnatural, even if he _had _just been re-housed. He couldn't begin to think what would happen if he was discovered. Maybe he should change his hair colour...then he wouldn't look so Draco-like. Maybe he'd get away with it.

Draco wasn't quite sure why he was doing what he was doing as he looked for a mirror. He'd be living in Gryffindor for the rest of his school life. Why try to hide himself? It wasn't as if he was going to be completely unrecognisable anyway...but it didn't stop him. Finally locating a small hand mirror, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, turning his hair black. Draco studied it distastefully before changing it to a strawberry blonde. Too similar to the original. Something other than blonde was needed. Cycling through a whole parade of hair colours, Draco eventually settled with a deep café brown.

He actually looked completely different. A satisfied smile on his face, he returned the mirror to where he found it and settled back on the couch, swinging his legs up after him, feeling slightly more relaxed now that he didn't look like his Slytherin...alter-ego? Was that the right way to put it? Either way, he didn't look like his previous self. He put his head back on the arm rest. The dormitory would go unexplored tonight. He was already uncomfortable enough to cancel out chances of sleep without being among the rest of the boys. Ok, so Harry and Ron were his friends now...but what if this was a step too far? Who could say what the others would think? Hermione didn't even know yet...

Draco lay all night, staring at the blackened stone ceiling over the fireplace. He would be ready to dash when it got to early morning...breakfast was the big announcement. In theory.

**_A/N: Review please. i'd like to know where all the people have gone that added this to favourite stories and story alert....i think i only got 3 reviews on the last chapter, please try and leave reviews! it makes me so much happier!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Again, I apologize for the ridiculously sized wait for this chapter. Just haven't been motivated in a Harry Potter sorta way. Been distracted by the massive amount of CSI watching :P  
But enough of my ramblings. Please enjoy. :P**_

Chapter 10

Draco's eyes snapped open the following morning. Guess he needed sleep more than he thought. He jumped off the couch and checked the nearest clock, breathing out a sigh of relief. 5:30. No chance anyone could have seen him. Not unless there was a sleep walker in the Gryffindor tower. As far as he knew, the only sleep walker was Luna Lovegood. He didn't know why he knew that...he just did. He shivered suddenly. Staring around the common room for a bit, he then left and made his way for the Great Hall. Hopefully Hagrid would have got his robes for him by now.

He realised how strange it felt having dark hair dangling in front of his eyes. How recognisable would he be now? Rubbing his eye tiredly, he trundled into the Great...empty...Hall. He slowly walked to the middle of the Gryffindor table on the side he knew Hermione, Harry and Ron usually sat, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls and ricocheting through the room. He lazily slung his legs over the bench, dropping into the seat. Looking up and down at the array of food, he decided he would wait until _normal _breakfast time. Really, the only reason he was here now, was to find out whether Hagrid had got the robes. See if there was an owl who might just decide to take an earlier shift.

He dropped his plate onto the one next to him and folded his arms on the clear surface, resting his sleepy head on top of them. He fixed his eyes on a strand of café brown hair hanging in front of his eyes, watching how it shook with his heartbeat. Goosebumps grew on his bare forearms where his sleeves had been rolled up. The chill bit through his thin shirt. Two fireplaces would never be enough in huge hall like this one. But he had no robes as of yet. No robes that he would willingly wear anyway.

As if in reply to Draco's thoughts, a screech came from above him, signalling the arrival of an owl. Draco picked up his posture and looked around for the creature. Fast descending towards Draco, a softly speckled tawny owl carried a package twice its own size. He judged where the package would land and narrowly saved the scrambled egg. Removing the string, the brown parcel paper fell open, revealing the Gryffindor crest on the robe. The tie and jumper lay underneath. Draco took in a deep breath. Gryffindor was his new home...it felt bizarre looking at that crest. He looked around, patting the package absentmindedly. Marching out of the hall again, all traces of tiredness emptied from his head, he moved for the nearest bathroom.

--

Draco stared into the mirror. Red and black..._strange_. It felt all wrong...but right at the same time. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and took in his new hair, new robes, new him. He shifted his weight again. Another one of those sudden shivers shook his body. Goosebumps prickled underneath his robes. He ran a hand through his loose fringe, mussing it up on top of his head and letting it fall again. He scratched the back of his neck. He pushed both hands deep into his pockets and widened his eyes, trying to stretch the sleepy sting from them.

--

Harry rubbed his eyes with the base of his palms, massaging the sleep out unsuccessfully, and reached for his glasses. Pushing them on, he stared at the roof of his four-poster bed for a while. Eventually, he rolled out of bed. His brows knitted together as his feet met cool floorboards. The dormitory looked weird. Harry peered round, looking over all the beds. Something was definitely different...he just couldn't place it.

After a few minutes, he then noticed it. The extra, empty bed opposite his own. Harry's brow knitted together. He jumped off his bed and padded over the floor to investigate. A trunk lay pushed underneath the bed, a set of blue pinstripe pyjamas lay neatly folded on the pillow. Harry massaged the back of his head in confusion. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before kneeling beside the bed and pulling out the black leather trunk.

He looked round at the sleeping figures occupying the other beds, making sure no one was awake. Once he was sure, Harry hooked his fingers on the latches and pulled...or at least _tried _to pull. He gave them a massive jolt, but they refused to budge. Eventually retiring, he searched the outside of the trunk for a name, or at least some initials, but none were to be found in the matt black material. Harry scratched his head, once again casting a glance around the softly lit dormitory. He could guess this meant there was a new student joining them in the dormitory...but whom? And why weren't they here now? At half six in the morning?

Harry clenched his jaw, thinking. He pushed the trunk underneath its bed again and got back on his feet. Well, Hermione might know something about this...she knew a lot of things...

--

Draco stood at the top of the astronomy tower, gazing out over the grounds. This would be is home for the next few years. It would feel strange being at Hogwarts when he would usually be going home...but he refused to go anywhere near Malfoy Manor. His father would be there...and his mother...and probably Voldemort once he found out about what Draco had done. Draco didn't want anything to do with that power play anymore. He was going to be on the side of the war which had something worthwhile to fight for. Freedom, the good of the wizarding world.

He breathed in deep, filling his lungs with the cool morning breeze. He watched a snowy owl swoop through the skies, calling out as it rode the breeze. The fresh pinks and blues that the sunrise cast across the lake made the ripples shimmer like silver and platinum. Draco lowered his forehead against the cold metal rail beneath his elbows and shut his eyes. He couldn't help but worry that he would be found...and killed...

'Damn it, shut up and get on with it,' he muttered to himself, bringing himself up to full height again. His forehead numb from the railing, he rubbed it gently and forced himself to feel happy. He remembered Hermione, his new home, his newfound friendships, his choice to rewind and choose the right path.

A strong breeze whipped through his hair as he made his way for the Great Hall. Travelling down the many steps, his heart began racing. Not because of the amount of energy it took to get down to the ground floor, but because of the ever nearing time for breaking the secret to everyone...and the thought of scaring Ron..._again_. Scare tactics brought much more content than bully tactics. His black and red robes flapped behind him, skidding down the steps, the black hems becoming grey with dirt already.

After a couple of centuries, Draco found himself at the bottom, heart leaping out of his chest as he got further towards the moment of revealing all.

--

'Hermione?'

'Yes, Harry?'

'Do you know of any new students joining Gryffindor?'

'No...why?'

'The dormitory's got bigger...there's a new bed and trunk...'

'Hmm. I don't know, we haven't heard anything.'

Harry shrugged. Strange how nobody he'd asked seemed to know. He scratched behind his ear and unloaded a forkful of scrambled egg and toast into his mouth. Ron sat beside him, just as confused as Harry. In fact, every Gryffindor boy was thoroughly confused.

'So, who'd ya reckon it's gonna be?' Ron asked through a mouthful of his own scrambled egg.

'Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full,' Hermione scalded.

Ron gulped down the egg in one go, waiting for his throat to clear before repeating the previous question.

'Well I _don't know_, now do I?' Hermione replied.

Ron breathed in, took up another fork of scrambled egg into his mouth and breathed out again, swallowing it down. He looked up and down the table, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

'D'ya reckon Dumbledore'll say something in a minute?'

'I hope so,' Hermione said, looking up along the Gryffindor table to where Dumbledore was sat.

Harry was temporarily distracted from Ron's fidgety questions by a dark figure seemingly lurking by the entrance to the hall.

Barely taking his eyes of the shadow that kept dipping in and out of the light, he showed Hermione.

'Could that be him?' he asked.

Hermione followed Harry's gaze to locate the boy.

'Quite possibly...I wonder what he's waiting for.'

'Where's your boyfriend Hermione?' Ron shot randomly, glancing around, 'I want to make sure I'm wearing padded clothing before he springs another attack...'

'Shush, Ron, I think the new boy's at the entrance.'

Ron turned his attention to the door as well. 'Oh yeah...what's he doing?'

Hermione didn't reply, but watched as the figure completely disappeared round the corner.

'Great...he looks like a weirdo,' Ron mumbled, noting how the boy seemed to bob in and out before walking off. He turned his attention back to his egg.

Hermione turned a glare on Ron, but couldn't be bothered to tell him that just because someone's nervous; it doesn't make them a weirdo.

--

Draco found it hard to bring himself to walk in. The fact that _nobody_ knew, not even Hermione set his nerves off on a high. This school, the school he had attended for over five years...was making him unsettled. Or maybe it was just the Gryffindor robes hung around his shoulders. But the great thing was, that absolutely nobody had recognised him as of yet. He felt like a ghost. Pacing up and down before the statue in the entrance hall, he ruffled his hair madly in his fingers, briefly brushing it down again before marching for the door.

It seemed that Hermione, Harry and Ron had already noticed his figure darting across the doorway, as they were looking at him before...but now their attention was back on their food, he walked down the row towards them with his head down, café brown fringe obscuring his face. His hands deep in his pockets, his heart pummelled the inside of his ribcage. Reaching the space behind Harry and Ron, he summoned up his strength. Dipping into the space between the two, he nabbed the seat and swung his arms around each of their shoulders.

'How are my two almost-favourite Gryffindors?' he greeted, surprised at how cheery he sounded. He looked from Harry to Ron and back again.

'Who the hell-' Ron's voice box gave off a faint squeak, realising who lay underneath the lashings of brown hair and Gryffindor robes, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back off the bench, bringing a shower of scrambled egg with him as the toe of his shoe caught the edge of his plate.

Draco looked down at Ron's unconscious form, a bemused smile lifting the corners of his mouth, before returning to Harry. He sat there, frozen like ice, eyes wide, their deep blue fixed on Draco's face.

'Hi...' Draco offered, trying to break the ice.

Harry tried to form an answer, his lips making different shapes, but sound was out of the question. He stared at Draco's hair, then robes.

Draco could just about decipher that Harry was trying to say 'What?'

Before he made his move to answer, Draco looked over at Hermione; just to check she was still breathing...it was awfully quiet over there.

'What...what are you doing Draco? In those robes?'

Briefly glancing back at Harry, he removed his arm from Harry's shoulders and folded his arms on the table, wriggling into his seat. By now, the majority of the Gryffindor table was staring, along with a helping of Slytherins.

'Well I couldn't be in Slytherin anymore...so I asked Dumbledore permission to be re-sorted.'

'Why couldn't you be in Slytherin?' Hermione asked, slightly puzzled.

'Urm...because I'm not comfortable being in a house where the founder tried to kill me?'

'But how did you do it? You know as well as I do that the only way to be sorted is the sorting hat...and we both know you were a through and through Slytherin when you were sat up in front of the school.'

Harry slowly rose from his seat and checked that Ron was still alive.

'But that's exactly the point,' Draco replied, 'That was first year.'

Hermione rested an elbow on the table and began threading her fingers through her ponytail. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again, her brows knitting together.

'So you're telling me that you're now, _actually_, a Gryffindor?'

Draco nodded confirmation.

'Draco. Malfoy!' An angry voice said from behind him.

He turned round, groaning inwardly.

'You, _changed_ house!?' Pansy growled.

Draco didn't reply. One, he couldn't be bothered, and two, he thought the robes were pretty self-explanatory.

Pansy gritted her teeth, her jaw set.

'You _bastard_!' she spat, 'I mean, being that...that..._mudblood's _friend is just foul in itself, but changing _houses_!?'

She gave him a best-served-hot glare.

Draco made to retaliate, but the steaming Slytherin got there first, bringing her palm flat into his cheek with as much force as possible. Draco eyes watered. He waggled his jaw, trying to regain the feeling in his cheek.

'Well that's a reasonable reaction!' he snapped.

'That's getting off _lightly, _Malfoy!' she barely avoided screaming.

Just about stopping himself from bringing out his wand, Draco turned back into his seat, trying to ignore the devil glare burning into the back of his skull and the stares of what now appeared to be the whole hall.

Dumbledore noticed the sudden silence and stood from his chair, moving out to the podium.

'If I may have your attention!' Dumbledore called, looking over the tables of students over his half-moon spectacles.

Every student's head turned to the front, temporarily shifting their concentration to Dumbledore.

'Now, as the majority of you may well now know, there has been a re-housing.'

Draco cringed as he awaited the final moments of his life. Pansy might stab him or something...who knows what the girl was capable of. Yes, she already knew...but Dumbledore saying it might just set her off completely. Soon enough, the whole school would know. And he would face hell from every single Slytherin.

Draco smiled at Hermione, who slowly returned the smile with one of her own.

'Draco Malfoy has been removed from Slytherin and placed in Gryffindor,' Dumbledore finished.

Pansy moved up behind Draco and began hitting every inch of head she could reach.

'Ow, ow, OW!' Draco cried, pushing her off.

Pansy stepped back and devil-glared him again before storming off.

The hall erupted in whispering, talking, muttering. All about Draco.

Draco looked around at all the staring, inquisitive and bewildered eyes, all fixed on him.

He looked at his plate momentarily, a small laugh falling from his lips. 'Too much attention for today?' He rose from his seat and made for the exit, stepping over Ron as he went.

_**A/N: Ok, I beg again for more than two reviews a chapter. Please. Seriously. I'm getting a depressive amount of reviews.**_


	11. Ending

**A/N: Ok, um, so...about 6 months after deciding not to continue, I got another review and I suddenly felt like writing a proper ending. Really random, I know. And if anyone's actually going to read this you've probably forgotten the whole story by now. I don't even know whether this is still on people's story alerts...but hey. Not that long, but I think it needs an ending, and this suffices :)**

**And also, I am SO sorry for how grumpy and bitter I sounded when I gave that notice that I wouldn't finish. I surprised myself with how I sounded. Apologies *smiles nervously* **

Chapter 11

The sound of Draco's shoes scuffing along the corridor floors was the only sound that met his ears. His chest was heaving. His head ached. He could _actually _feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. They began leaking across his vision, sending the corridor before him into a crazily blurred jumble. His hands were buried deep in his pockets. His robes swished limply behind him. He wasn't quite understanding the reaction that he was having. It ought to have been what he expected. It _was _what he had expected...but something about seeing it play out in front of him made it so much more. All he could remember now was the scandalised looks that the whole Gryffindor table had given him. He knew it would be hard to adjust, but right now, it felt as though he was floating in the middle of nowhere, without a house to call home. He was like a feather in the wind that refused to settle on the ground.

Draco mumbled a few words which would appear incoherent and nonsensical to passers-by. It was even nonsensical to him. Somewhere inside he'd half hoped that people would be more accepting and understanding. But now he knew it had just been wishful thinking.

He suddenly came to an abrupt halt beside a portrait of an old wrinkled man in a forest green and silver robe, with a long beard lying in his lap, a monocle held before his eye. And then he realised he was heading towards the Slytherin common room. Draco stared ahead. Did it mean he wasn't sure where he truly belonged? Or was it just a matter of following habit? He breathed in deeply and sighed, looking half-heartedly over his shoulder.

'Are you lost, sonny?' the portrait asked him kindly.

Draco looked up at the portrait from underneath a floppy brown fringe, his expression forlorn.

'...Yeah...I think I am,' he murmured softly.

'Well that's no good at all, is it? Can I point you in the right direction?'

'If only you could...'

'I know this castle like the back of my hand. I'm sure I can help.'

'My heart isn't a castle, though,' Draco whispered.

The wizard cocked his head fractionally. 'What's bothering you, sonny?'

'Oh...nothing...don't worry.'

'I wouldn't say, with my 356 years of experience, that that expression means nothing. Why don't you tell me?'

Draco stared up at the portrait, its kindly face looking down at him, offering nothing more than help. He looked around the cold corridor, pushing his hands further into his pockets.

'If you were so far from home, and you were so lost you didn't know what direction to walk, what would you do?'

'I would follow my heart.'

'What if you're heart didn't know? And everybody tried to tell you that you don't belong?'

'You're heart _always _knows. You just have to listen to hear what it's saying. If your heart tells you you're home, you're home. Let nobody tell you otherwise.'

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched with a sad smile. 'Yeah...' He bowed his head, wondering where his heart was pointing him. He tried to imagine a voice in his head, telling him which way to go, where to call home. But he heard nothing. He took in a deep breath.

'Where do _you_ think I should be? Slytherin or Gryffindor?'

The portrait looked slightly puzzled. 'The sorting hat places you where you truly belong. You question its judgement?'

'I was a Slytherin. And now I'm a Gryffindor... All of Slytherin hates me for changing, and all of Gryffindor hates me for who I was. I don't know where I belong.'

'Well. It sounds to me like you've changed a great deal if you were resorted to Gryffindor. Why don't you just go along with the change until they realise who you've now become? Gryffindors are brave, courageous, so you go and stick it out. Give them the chance to see who you really are.'

'What if they refuse to see the new me?'

'They won't. In the end, they'll all see.'

The corners of Draco's mouth lifted with a cheerless smile. He slowly began to walk back the way he had come, before he paused and looked back at the portrait. '...Thanks.'

The wizard nodded with a soft smile. 'Of course.'

Draco set off back up towards the main floor of the castle, still unsure of himself, unsure of his confidence to overcome the stares that people would give, the anger that they would show and the discomfort. In his head, the only thing that was going round and round, repeating itself constantly, was that the previous perceptions that people had would stubbornly stick. It wouldn't be surprising. He knew that he had Hermione, who would try and help, but he wasn't even sure that would be enough.

But then he began to run through his head everything that the portrait had said. Stick with it, they'll see it in the end...

_Stick with it, they'll see it in the end _he told himself,_ stick with it, they'll see in the end..._

'Stick with it...they'll see in the end...' Draco whispered. Yes, they would see. They would. He found a smile creeping onto his face, his stride becoming more confident. Gryffindor _was _his home. And he wasn't about to let a few angry stares and disagreements change that.

Gryffindor _was _his home.


End file.
